<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Tender Berserker by RobinTrigue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534857">Our Tender Berserker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue'>RobinTrigue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, I’m still not used to heel Sami, M/M, Threesome, hurt/comfort I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami is so caught up in the frenzy of being a heel, it’s hard for him to notice how much his friends love him. They still love him though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio Cesaro/Sami Zayn | El Generico/Shinsuke Nakamura, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Tender Berserker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidnapped/gifts">shinsugay (squidnapped)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sami Zayn spitroast exchange with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidnapped/pseuds/shinsubae/works">Shinsubae</a>. Your move.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cesaro ran a hand up the smooth expanse of Sami’s side, gently allowing the new champion to twist himself around.</p><p>“Did you see his big stupid face?” Sami spat, voice muffled by the lack of people to hear him.</p><p>“I did,” Cesaro replied, kissing his way along Sami’s jaw. His dark eyes were half-closed, like a cat, a contrast to Sami’s wild gaze.</p><p>“He didn’t know <em>what </em>hit him,” Sami said. “<em>Wham! Pow! </em>Helluva kick, right to the face! I was amazing.”</p><p>“You are amazing,” Cesaro agreed. His fingers at the tips were just brushing the soft hairs of Sami’s belly as he caressed him, dipping down and up from the bare hipbones.</p><p>The room flooded with humid light as Shinsuke emerged from the bathroom, hair still dripping; the towel slung low around his waist left nothing to the imagination as he stepped onto the speckled hotel carpet. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“I’m always ready,” Sami challenged, twisting to face forward again. Shinsuke and Cesaro exchanged a warm smile over their friend’s shoulder, and it only took a few long steps for Shinsuke to reach them. The shower’s fog had mostly diffused by now, but Shinsuke’s hands were still damp as he pressed them to either side of Sami’s head, tilting him forward so the artist could place a small kiss on Sami’s forehead.</p><p>With their redhead held still, Cesaro could sit himself on the cheap sateen bed cover. He tugged Sami by the thighs until he was perched there as well, bare ass pressing against half-hard dick.</p><p>“You don’t need that,” Sami said as Shinsuke handed Cesaro a small bottle of lube. “I’m fine, I’m good to go.”</p><p>“We know,” Shinsuke promised him, taking this opportunity to let his towel drop.</p><p>“Yes, we know,” Cesaro agreed. “Lean forward for me, cariño.”</p><p>“It’s a winning streak, you know,” Sami said as he leant forward. His breath rattled with a small gasp as Cesaro penetrated him with a slippery index finger. “They can’t stop the Great Liberator. They won’t stop <em>us.</em> We’re on the right side of history.”</p><p>“Yes, we are.” Shinsuke took a moment to run his knuckles over Sami’s cheekbone, which he nuzzled into.</p><p>“I’m gonna show them all,” he added authoritatively, before reaching his tongue out and getting to business.</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey kid, good job,” Hunter had said, on the other side of the curtain on Sunday. “You earned it.”</p><p>“I <em>did </em>earn it,” Sami announced, insistent, half-charging towards his boss. Cesaro and Shinsuke both gave an instinctive twitch to restrain their friend, but in the end all he did was stand nose to nose with Hunter, chest thrust out and belt over his arm like a shield. “I earned it a million times more than all the idiotic, entitled, parasitic so-called ‘wrestlers’ that have had this title before me!”</p><p>Hunter appeared to turn something over in his mind, then he chuckled and lowered his gaze. Sami didn’t back down, pounding his bare chest with a <em>thump </em>that sounded loud even in the busy production area. “Everyone in this locker room has tried to take me down, and none of them could manage it!”</p><p>“Yes, you’ve been very impressive,” Hunter rumbled. He lifted a hand and ran his broad thumb over Sami’s beard. Sami jerked back.</p><p>“Excuse <em>you</em>, this face is for artists and champions <em>only,</em>” he’d announced, and turned on his heel out of the hall. Shinsuke and Cesaro followed, nodding at Hunter as he smiled back.</p><p>-</p><p>Kevin knocked on the door. He felt strange when it opened, like he was in a dream. He knew what Sami looked like now, with the beard and the hair and the military-style jacket hanging open over his bare chest. But it felt different seeing him in person, as though his friend Sami and this Gretzky-haired Sami were two different people and he had somehow expected to see <em>his </em>Sami, the original Sami, here tonight. But it was the new Sami who opened the door, and Kevin’s mouth was dry because he didn’t know how to talk to either of them.</p><p>“I wanted to come earlier,” he said, “but they had me booked so I had to drive – this was the first flight down I could get.”</p><p>“You didn’t buy tickets ahead of time? You assumed I wouldn’t win?” Sami says. His voice is cold and angry, and it makes Kevin freeze until he hears Sami’s laugh. “C’mon, come in.”</p><p>It was dark, and empty, still-made twin beds as usual, and odd touches of normalcy – Sami’s suitcase open on the floor as if it had exploded, his phone and television both on mute but flashing with two different news broadcasts.</p><p>Sami shrugged the jacket onto the floor; the IC title held pride of place on the nightstand, dark leather unreflective in the dim light. Braun’s plates were still installed.</p><p>“This fucking bullshit company,” Sami said, turning to him, and Kevin could only watch the way Sami’s mouth moved, the way his shoulder held still until he gestured. “—offering to put me on the jet! Can you believe it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kevin said. “Yeah, wow.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Sami said, spinning around with vindication. “As though the world isn’t falling apart. Australia’s still on fire and no one’s even talking about it! There’s people dying!”</p><p>And Kevin started kissing him, on the lips. They sometimes kissed on the lips in private, but Kevin didn’t ask first this time so he was relieved to feel Sami pressing back against him with full force, enough that Kevin staggered back a little, and whimpered at the press of his tongue.</p><p>“And another thing,” Sami said, pulling away. “They’re not even considering putting me up against Finn for Mania? Vince is a <em>fucking idiot</em>, I should quit right now in protest, they don’t know a good thing when they have it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kevin stammered. Sami shot him an appraising look.</p><p>“I could make my own company,” he said. “Way better than AEW. It would have to start small, because I’d want to be sure all of our suppliers were ethically sourced. But networking with local businesses would work, especially when Medicaid For All passes and <em>that </em>isn’t a worry anymore. Are we doing this? Get undressed.”</p><p>Kevin had to kiss him again, and again and again until he had to stop because Sami had pushed him backwards until he was against the wall and didn’t have more room to move.</p><p>They had made love before, but Sami had always wanted to <em>talk.</em> Or more accurately, Sami had wanted to <em>listen. </em>The endless expanses of silence in those rooms three years ago, Kevin would have felt vulnerable even without both their dicks out and the November chill seeping through the covers; but now it was okay, because Sami was the one talking.</p><p>“These stupid audiences don’t even know what they want. They want <em>me!”</em> he said, hands waving.</p><p>“I love you,” Kevin said.</p><p>Sami’s eyes flashed over him. “I love you too,” Sami said. “And they dare to put a title on me now, but not before? I’m one of the only wrestlers in this fucking company with a heart! I have my own charity for fuck’s sake! I’m <em>owed </em>this belt.”</p><p>He was right, of course. Sami was always right, and Kevin loved to hear him talk, loved to see him, even this Sami who looked so different and stayed on Smackdown even though Kevin Owens was on Raw.</p><p>Kevin pulled his shirt over his head and for the first time felt Sami’s warm palm against his cool chest.</p><p>“They’re never gonna take this away from me,” Sami said, and for a moment, Kevin closed his eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>